Johnny Test and Sissy, a Love Story
by James Henderson
Summary: Sissy Blakely is back, and even more head-over heals in love. Rated M for some lemon later on in the storuy.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Test and Sissy: A Love Story

Sissy was looking out her windows through her binoculars, spying on Johnny. Gosh, he was so hot. She wishes she had the guts to tell Johnny how she felt about him, like Johnny's sisters told gill. She had always had a crush on Johnny, but ever since she moved back a few weeks ago, she couldn't ever stop thinking about him.

Flashback

She was moving back. She had missed porkbelly, and was glad to be back. She missed porkbelly middle school. She missed throwing dodgeballs at people so hard that the words "official dodgeball" would be stamped on their foreheads. But most of all, she missed Johnny Test. She missed him defeating wacko and the rest of the Johnny stopping evil force five. She missed him wrecking the town. Wait a second is the phone ringing?

Flashback End

Hello, Sissy Blakely speaking. OH MY GOD, IT WAS JOHNNY TEST! "Hi sissy, I heard you moved back. Wait, are you screaming?" "N-No" I said "Ok, since we haven't seen each other for a while, do you wanna come over and play smash badger 9000?" "S-Sure, see you in a bit". Oh my gosh, I am going over to Johnny's house. I but on my best dress, and ran over to his house.

So, do you like it? If you do, review. I will post again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny Test and Sissy Blakely: A Love Story

Chapter 2

Today we are in Johnny's Point of view at the start, as has been requested.

I couldn't wait for sissy to come over. When she left, I thought I would love it; she wouldn't be bullying me anymore. But, I missed her so much. I started to get angry at everyone and everything, even dukey. But then I started to put my anger into working out. By the time I graduated Porkbelly Middle School, I could have had any girl I wanted. But the only person I really liked was sissy. Oh, here she is now.

"Hi Johnny" she said "Wow, you've really worked out" Then she passed out. I went into the kitchen and got a pitcher of water and poured it on her. "Thanks Test" She was blushing so much she looked like she had a fever. "So, you wanna play that video ga-" "Oops, sorry" She had knocked over the rest of the water in the pitcher and had broken my gaming console. Normally, I would be really angry, but for some reason I wasn't.

Sissy's POV

"So, do you want to go out for lunch somewhere?" Johnny asked. "S-Sure I said. Oh my gosh, I was going on a date with Johnny. Well, it wasn't technically a date, but it was close enough. It was a "friend date" as Johnny called it.

Sissy's Mom's POV

It's a friend date now, but hopefully, it will by more eventually.

So, what will happen? I will upload more tomorrow, so keep an eye out. Also, I saw how short this and the last was, so they will be longer from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny Test and Sissy: A Love Story

Chapter 3

Chapters will be longer. There may be some lemon in chapter 4. I think that there will be a double upload today, too.

Oh my gosh. What a fancy restaurant Johnny took me too. He likes me this much, that he would pay for something like this. "Reservations, please" The waiter said. Johnny told the waiter his name, and once he found the reservation, they were led to a table. He cared enough about me to get a reservation! We ordered our food and started to talk. "So, why did you come back to Porkbelly?" Johnny asked. I wanted to say that it was for him, kiss him and start making out, but I didn't. Instead, I said "My mom came back for work". "Oh" he said. "So, are you going to Porkbelly High, or somewhere else?" Oh my god, if I said I went somewhere other than him, everything would be ruined. But I couldn't just say "Wherever you go." Fortunately, the food came, and we were silent until we finished eating. I saw him pay the bill, and it looked like quite a lot. However, he blocked my view. When I got home, I fell asleep instantly and dreamed about nothing but Johnny.

Johnny's POV

I woke up the next morning and called sissy and asked if I could come over. I got up to go, but before I went, Dukey put something in my pocket. I went to look, but he said: "Don't look until you get there." I left, feeling very excited.

Sissy's POV

Oh my gosh, Johnny is coming over. I can't believe it. I have got to make myself look pretty. The dress I wore last night is still wet, so I can't wear it. Oh, I have an idea, how about I wear nothing. My mom is out of town, so she can't come. Time to practice my seductive voice!

So, what will happen? All I will say is that there will be lemon!


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny Test and Sissy Blakely: A Love Story

Chapter 4

This chapter has lemon in it. So, if you are a little kid, skip this chapter.

I rang the doorbell. I was super excited to go over to Sissy's. I have butterflies in my stomach. Oh, here she comes. "High Johnny" Sissy said. Yeash Sissy, put some clothes on. "Oh Johnny" she said "I thought we could do something…without clothes. And it seems like you have some… protection." So that's what Dukey put in my pocket.

Sissy's POV

Johnny and I got into bed, and I pulled of his pants. "Oh, it's so big." I started sucking it. "Ohh" Johnny said. He started kissing my neck, and slowly working his way down to my breasts. "Gosh Johnny, your good". Then, he pulled his underwear of, and put his penis into my vagina. He started to slowly push, first slow, then fast. "OHHH JOHNNY" "Did I find it, Sissy" "Yeah, YEAH" He started to stop. "No Johnny, no" "Sissy, I'm gonna cum!" I thrust his cock into my mouth.

"Hey Sissy, I'm home". "Shit Johnny, hide under the bed." "Hi Sissy, my client was sick, so I'm home early. I'll be right back and tell you all about it. "Johnny go" I said. He quickly got dressed, and jumped out the window.

Johnny's POV

Gosh, that was a close one. I hope Sissy doesn't get in trouble. I wonder what Susan and Mary are doing. I guess I'll go to the lab. He typed in the passcode, skcorllig, gillrocks spelled backwards. Some things never change. Oh, I guess they aren't here. I wonder what this button does. He pressed it, and a green portal appeared. Joni and dutchy popped out. "Hi Johnny" Joni said. "Hey Joni" I said. "So, you want to get some lunch, Johnny" she grabbed my hand.

I decided to bring back Joni and Dutchy from alternative johnny. This is one of the harder chapters I've done. Please Review and Favorite.


	5. Sorry Guys

Soory guys, been having a rough while. I'm sorry, but I can't continue. This story is up for adoption. Just give me a link in the comments if you adopt. You don't even have to give me credit.


End file.
